Birth of the Legend
by Son of oblivion
Summary: What if Percy had a twin sister? What if sally died giving birth to them? What if Percy is a son of Kronos? This is the life of a Legend that will be told for all time.
1. Chapter 1

Who is he?

Artemis's Hunters camp

June 1, 2001

No one Pov

"Come on Brother, just a little farther."

"Sister, will never make it, I'll hold it off while you run away."

"No, we ether go as one or will stand together till the end."

"As one sis, on the count of three will charge it, you go left I'll go right. Three, two, one, go."

The two siblings charged the monster, as they engaged the monster flashes of sliver could be seen.

Artemis's Pov

I watched the maiden and the boy charge the Minotaur; the girl must have seen that it was going after the boy. She tackled the Minotaur only to shatter her shoulder, as she stumbles back the Minotaur backhanded her sending her into a tree.

The boy's Pov

I watched with horror as Ally was backhanded into a tree, the monster turned to attack her. No, no, no, no I did not take the torture from her just to have her die. My vision stated to turn red, no not again I thought as the pain and anger took over me all I could do was watch as something took over my mind to the point of darkness starting to take over me.

I awoke to a white room with a man in a throne; He had white hair with golden eyes

"Son, I don't have much time…"

"Who are you?"

"I am Kronos, titan of time and Lord of all titans, you are my son."

"Wait, what?"

"You are the only demi-titan left and the only one I've had. That means you are the heir to time and prince of the titans. Now I must teach you your power if you are to save your half-twin."

"Wait half-twin?"

"She is not my daughter, she is a daughter of Poseidon and how I do not know."

"Tell me how I must save her."

"First I need to give you three gifts plus two blessings, and a warning. First, a scythe like my own but it will turn into any weapon. 2nd , the armor that I used to fight my father, and 3rd a shield to protect you in battle. Now on to the blessings, I give you greater control over time and Atlas give you the strength of 12 man plus the ably to weld any weapon like a master. And last I give you the knowledge over your powers, now for the warning, you haven't used you powers too much so it will make you tried very quickly, now you must return to the fight with the Minotaur, bye my son, we will meet again."

"Wait…" At first I thought it was dream until I heard my sister scream. I jump up to see the Minotaur running at my sister limping form. On instants I rose my hand and one word came out of my mouth "stop". As soon as I said that the birds stop in mid air and the Minotaur stop within a foot of my sister. I ran over to her and pulled her out of the way.

"Start." I said as everything started to go again, The Minotaur slammed into a tree, it stumbled back and shook its head for a few moments before it turned around and started to charge at me. I reached behind my back and pulled the scythe off my back and activated my shield. I thought of a sword that was a mix between Roman sword, Scythe, and a spear, just as it was done reforming the Minotaur was 10ft away from me. 'Wait for it, wait for it, now!' I jump out of the and simatanaly sung my sword at the Minotaur's head cutting a horn from its head.

"Come on Mr. Hamburger, I know that not all you got to offer."

Artemis's Pov

I watched the scene unfold in front of me with shock; there was no way that this 8 yr old knew how to hold the weapon he was using with the skill of a master wielder. The girl was still lying on the ground with a look of shock on her face; clearly she didn't know that the boy could do this.

I rolled under the legs of the Minotaur, and slashed at its legs, a deep gash appeared on its legs sending the Minotaur to its knees do to the Achilles tendril being severed. I stood up and walked over to the monster and said "Let this be a lesson, never mess with the son of Kronos, my name is Percy Jackson and you will fall." Then I bought the sword down into the monsters skull.

Damn, that was hard 'what did you think it would be? Easy?'

'Who are you?'

'My name is Pallas, young prince and it is time for you to come home.'

'Where is it and what do you mean by young prince?'

"You will know the home and then all will be expanded.'

(Time skip 2 months-An at the bottom)

"Hello young prince."

"Pallas, wheres my father?"

"He in tartaes, but with your help in four years he will rise."

"What must I do?"

"You must rest and eat, then we will start training you."

"No, lets start now, I'll rest and eat later."

"Well then, Defined yourself!"

(Time skip 4 yrs-12 yrs old)

"You've grown close to the boy, a bad mistake." Hyperion said.

"Can't we find another host?" Pallas replied.

"No, he alone will give Kronos unlimited power even without are blessings."

"What do you mean?"

"He is Kronos heir, that means Kronos power will not be limited while he is using Percy's body as a host."

"Oh, Well I'll get him ready."

"You have 10 mins."

That was all I head before I ran to my room and though on my armor. I'll stop my father from rising even if it means my death, nobody will morn for me. Nothing is holding me back, my sister left me, my father only wants to use me, Pallas betrayed me, no I won't quickly and quietly slip out I'll fight my way out.

"Percy, I know you're awake, your father wants to speak to you."

"You can come in." I repled.

"Per—uffp." That was all he said before I let lose a blast of pure light to the face.

"Well if they din't know I was up they do now."

I walked out of the smoke just as the Hyperion, Oceanus, Atlas, and Lelantos walkout of they rooms only to get a blast of pure time to the face.

"I trusted you!" I yelled "And you betrayed me!"

"Percy! Clame Down!" Hyperion yelled back only to get dowsed with water.

"I will not became a host for Kronos!"

"Fine, if you will not do it willingly, the we will force you!" Atlas yelled as he charge me.

"Good luck with that!" I yelled as my fist conniented with Atlas's face with the force of a 100 ton truck. Sending himback under the sky, Cushing the Cyclopes that was holding it up.

"One down, Three to go. Sooo whos next?"

"I'll fight you Percy." Hyperion repled as a blinding light started to enmaant from him.

"You forget that I have you blessing Hyperion, so think for the power boost." I said as I the room plunged into darkness, the only light was the sparks fly off mine and Hyperion's blades coiled with each other. I forcest on the time around me to From a wall of pure time behind me.

"Goodbye Hyperion." I said as I leaped over him and forced the wall of time

Forward, as it was moving towards Hyperion I let the others see what I was doing. When the wall made contact it sent him to a time when he was locked up.

"I'm out!" Oceanus and Lelantos said as they flashed out. I made my way to the barracks were the monster were sleeping, I formed a ball of pure light and hauled it at the barracks. It exploded with the force of a 100 pound bomb, It set anything and everything on fire. I watched with a smile on my face.

Gaea's Pov

I was watching my grandson tear down Mt. Oythus, using the same powers my Children gave him. Percy hopes to stop my son from rising, he'll need other demigods to win the war that is coming.

"Thinking about Percy, sister?"

"You caught me Oblivion, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just coming over to check on Ally, hows she doing?"

The image on the mirror change to a hunter sitting on a log crying.

"Not good, she blames herself for Percy's 'Death', why the hunters would lie to her is beyond me."

"They did it thinking she would get over it faster."

"Fools."

Ally's Pov

Why, why did I join the hunters, his deaths all my fault.

'He not died young one.' A soft voice said.

'Who are you?'

'Gaea young one.'

'What do you mean by his not died.'

'Your brother, Percy, is not died, if you do not believe me, in 2yrs time you and the hunters will have to go save two Demigods, he will be their.'

'How do you know this?'

'I just do.'

Percy's Pov

'I did my destruction then I hope.' I thought to myself as I watshed from the base of the Mt. Oythus as it burned to the ground. 'Now where can I hide, I know Camp Juptier.'

(Time skip-2 yrs)

It's been 2 yrs since I burned down Mt. Oythus, 1 yr 11 months since I joined the legion. 1 yr 10 months since I saved Lupa from the titans, 1 yr 9 months since I became Pluto's champion, now I must leave to save the Greeks.

"I must go, lord Pluto said I may not come back to the legion, so this is good bye Jason, see you in the Elysium."

Line Break

I watch with pity as the three demigods and the satyr try and fail at blending in, I needed to get to Nico and Bainico before the mantico does. To late, I raced outside to save the twins.

"Give them to me Dr. Thorn, and I will let you go." I said in a soft but diedly voice.

"And who are you?" He gorwed back.

"You don't remember me, well I'll remind you. I am Percy Jackson Son of Kronos, Heir to time, Bane to all that is Evil, Slayer of Monster."

"Your father wants these Demigods."

"And that's why if you don't give them to me I will rip you apart."

As soon as I fanshed that sintince the demigods bast though the door and the hunters started to take out the monsters surrdering me. This gave the chance that Dr. Thorn needed, but I flip over the monster and tacked him to the ground sending the twins to the ground 5ft away. Thron used his tail to send me back but I stop midair 5ft away.

"Milady, permission to ki—" that was all she said before Thorn gribed her and jump off the edge.

"I'm going to regret this latter." I mumbled as I followed Thorn and the hunter.

Artemis's Pov

That boy was foolish, all he's going to do is join Zoe in death. I thought before a bight hash light appeared in front of me. The boy step out carrying Zoe, as soon as he put her down he back away.

Percy's Pov

"Who are you?" Artemis yelled as she flashed in front of me.

"Don't use that tone at me niece." I replied with a soft voice.

"You are not my uncle."

"I begged to deffer, your father is my Half-brother seeing as I'm a Son of Kronos, so that makes you my niece. Now take me to my brother so I can get this over with and take the twins to their father."

"Fine." Was all that said before she flashed us both into the throne room. All the Olympians were here.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" Poseidon said as he shrunk down to human size and gave me a hug.

"Saving Hades children from being killed by the big baby that's our brother." I said with a smile on my face. Poseidon started to laugh at my comment.

"To true, to true brother."

"POSEIDON! Who is this person?!" Zeus yelled.

"For you information Drama Queen, I am Percy Jackson Son of Kronos, Heir to Time, Bane to all that is Evil, Slayer of Monster, Destroyer of Mt. Oythus. I stop our father from rising 2 yrs ago while you where probable sleeping with some woman." Zeus raised his Master bolt and throw it at me.

"Bring it Brother." Was all I said before the lighting hit my chest.

**An: hey guys, i found out how to replace chapters, here the fixed copy.**


	2. I get a deadly pet

**An: A lot of stuff will be said about Percy, so keep in mind a may ask a question about something in this chapter latter on.**

Throne Room

Mt. Olympus

No ones Pov

All you could hear was the explosion before the light died down to reveal a laughing Percy hold the bolt in on hand and a deadly looking scythe.

"Is that the best you got brother, if so then you will lose this war, are father is ten times stronger then the last time you meet him. In Pluto's name, a son of Venus could at lest land a hit on me." When Percy said moved nervously around in their seats.

"Percy, how do you know of the Roman's?" Poseidon asked.

"Well your looking at Praetor of Camp Jupiter." Percy answered as he held his arm out to reveal a tattoo, it had three bars with a line above that with the word SQPR. It also had the helm of darkness on the left side, a twisted conch shell on the right, with a scythe in the middle.

"Percy what is my son's symbol of power doing as a mark on you forearm?"

"That's because his my champion, and I asked him not to get captured."

"I came willingly, besides I wanted to see Poseidon and make fun of Drama Queen and his perouics little sparkler that a 4 yr old can wield with out any trouble. No wander it got stolen."

"You know?"

"Of cause, now back to the topic of why I came, Hades children will go to the underworld were they will be trained and I will go back to Camp Jupiter."

"No, absalotly not, you will go to Camp Half Blood as whale as the spawns of Hades." Zeus yelled.

"I will not go to some Greek camp that doesn't even teach them every thing!" Percy yelled back.

"Perseus Jackson, you will go to Camp Half Blood and show them whose boss." Hades or now Pluto order.

"Yes sir!" Percy yelled in return as his roman training kick in.

Line Break- Artemis hunters camp

Ally Jackson's Pov

I keep a lookout for other monster but I was using the free time (well.. as free as you can get in the hunt) to think about that sliver haired boy. He looks so familiar, It's like I should know his name.

'You should know his name, he's you brother after all.'

'Oblivion, my brother had black hair and sea blue eyes.'

'It was the mist set on him by his father.'

'Poseidon? Why would he do something like that?'

'His father is Kronos, now before you ask, I will tell you how. Kronos found a way to change fate to his on will, at the night after you were conceived he placed a farlte egg in Sally's womb. It was by accident that you were born, Percy was spoused to abosb you in the womb, changing fate, but I had other idea's. I made you Twins instead, in a way I played a role in your birth.

'After I made you twins I had to keep his powers from killing you. I found out how he did it, Percy shouldn't be alive but his is thanks to Kronos. Kronos killed my sister, the primordial of fate, taking her blood and killed my brother-in-law, the primordial of time, and used his blood to influshing it with his own. Percy is not bound by fate nor is he a demititan or demiprimordial, he's not even human. He's what I call a Archum-Titan or Arch-Titan.

'Meaning, Percy's control over time is that of my brother-in-law, who by the way is going to make Kronos fade when he gets the chance. (An:Hint, Hint) The fates can not change or do anything about Percy's fate, while Percy can change any one's fate and get away with it. The fate's fear nothing or no one but Percy, even most of the primordial s fear him, but Percy will never unlock his full power. My grandfather, Helix, put a binding spell on Percy, and only he can break it. You can not tell him yet nor can you tell him your his sister.'

Line Break (Don't you love it when I Break a line?)-D.C.

Percy's pov

Riding with four females is hard, it's like you what to watch a Horror movie but you girlfriend wants to watch some movie about a guy falling an love with some one. It's like that but it's a 100 times worse, at one point I just wanted to jump out the back door, but they'd come back for me. I dicdend to ditch them and check out some of the Smithsonian's, but as I was walking though one I saw my worst nightmare, Altas. How'd he get out from under the sky? No, they ticked Artemis in to holding it, if he free what other titans are? I followed him in hopes of getting answers.

Line Break (I'm cuael, aren't I)

"Ummm... guys is it just me or is that one big kitty?"

"It's the Nemean Lion!" Zoe yelled.

"You guys run, I'll keep it busy."

"How are you going to do that?" A very worried Thalia ask.

"I can do it, now go before you have no way to run."

"Don't make me have to find you just so I can kill you if you don't come back." Thalia theated.

"Yes, mam" I watched them run out the door before I turned around only to get smacked by a giant paw.

"You don't want to fight me, do you?" I asked only to have the lion shack it's head back at me.

"I'll make you a deal, you don't kill me or my friends and I'll let you live." The lion jump at me, I braced my self to get bite, only to have a sandpaper like tunged lick me.

"Alright, alright get off me, so i take it you want to be my pet? Okay, how about I give you a smaller form till you want to fight a monster with me? I take the liking as a yes."

Line Break (I break alot of lines) Sun West Railways

I was lieing back in a Doge Viper, with Lilly (The Nemean Lion) sleeping in a ball on my lap.

"Hello Percy."

"Apollo."

"I'm incognito, call me Fred."

"Okay Fred where is this taking us?"

"Far enough to cut at lest a day off two off you journey, and by the way plz save my sister. We may fight a lot but were famly and famly stays tougher no matter what."

"I will Apollo."

Line Break (I need to stop breaking these lines) Junkyard of the gods

We were just outside of the junkyard when a black limo pulled out in front of us.

"Mars, what do you want? Me to kick you around the field again?"

"I'm not Mars, I'm Ares, fool, and I don't want to talk with you Venus does."

**An: Hey guys, sorry for any misspelling, I suck at it. I need a beta, if you can get me a beta that won't leave before the book is over I'll post three chapters back to back in one day. Remember, reviews equals a happy author, happy author equals faster chapters, faster chapters equals a happy reader. so review, also the first 4 people who can give me the powers of Oblivion (hint: one of my Legacy's storys) will get what ever chapter i'm on a day before everyone else. spread the word about this story, Enjoy the chapter.**


	3. I fight two gods and Talos

"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."

-Winston Churchill

Last chapter:

_We were just outside of the junkyard when a black limo pulled out in front of us._

_"Mars, what do you want? Me to kick you around the field again?"_

_"I'm not Mars, I'm Ares, fool, and I don't want to talk with you Venus does."_

I fight two gods and Talos

Percy's Pov

"Ares, what are you doing with Venus? Your Greek, she's Roman."

"You are not the only one how can get along with the Roman's, now get in their."

"Fine." I snap at him as I got into the car door. "What do you want Venus, if you are trying to once again get me in you bed, I will make what I did last time look tame."

"No my dear, that will come in time, where here to talk about why your on this quest with this man haters."

"You want to know? Yeah right, your just here for goasp."

"I am not like my Greek counterpart, now tell me why your on this quest?"

"I'm going because I'm needed to save Artemis."

"That what the quest is about, not why you agreed to come a long."

"I..'sigh' I came to save Clarisse."

"That so romantic of you."

"She in pain, This is no laughing matter."

"Hehehe, sure it's not, but you came to save her. Why?"

"I don't trust them to save her."

"Well I'm going to save you the heartbreak, she in love with some one else. It's not a love that can be broken by me, it's true love."

"You lie." I replied, not wanting to believe it is true.

"Look for yourself." she said as images flashed though my head.

"No, no it can't be, can it?"

"Come here, I'l-" that was all she got to say before I let lose a wave of pure energy pushing her out of the car.

"You will pay for that." she screamed at me.

"Bering it witch." I replied as I summoned my Scythe for battle, make her hesitate for a moment.

"I'll help my love." Ares said before he switched to Mars."It's payback time."

"Time to wipe the floor with you and your witch of a girl."

Mars came at me from the left while Venus came from the right, I summoned my shield and block a strike from Mars. At the same time made a slash at Venus. She duck, but she was a little to late, my blade cut most of her long hair off, before she could register what happened, I upper cutting her, knocking her out. I made my Scythe into it's sword form, making Mars freeze, remember what happened last time. It gave me the open I needed to preform a risker move.

I locked his sword between my shield and sword, twisting up ward, sending his sword a long with my weapons into the air. As they were in the air, I did a 360 to get behind him, kneeing him in the back, then I did a 180 kicking him in the throat, 180ing behind him and grabbing his head. I pulled back with all my strength, sending him flying over my shoulder slamming him into the ground. I retived my sword and shield and walk over to Mars, I slammed my sword into his chest, making him return to his temple, I did the same thing to Venus.

"Lets move guys, I want to get to Mt. Oythus as fast as we can."

"Y-y-you just killed two gods."

"They not dead, sously wounded, but they at their temple healing, it will be a week before thy can wake up two before they can move."

"Why that long?"

"My Scythe's was based off my fathers, with a few modification."

"Wait, what?"  
"My Scythe was supposed to be able to rip out souls, but I change that to abosb energy from my enemy and gave it to me."

"Why?"

"I don't share the same views as my father, the Olympians might not be prefect to rule but they the best so far, enough about me. Lets go, I don't like it here."

The sound of metal shaping against metal reached my ears.

"Move it, i'll cover you I yelled as I turned around to see Talos move towards us. "Damn it."

I summoned my scythe again and charge Talos, making a low strike to his knees, sending him to the ground. I tried to decapitate him, only to get back handed, it sent me flying. I land on a sword, it pierced my, panctering my lung, I started coughing up blood making it hard to breathe. My scythe was right next to me, I slowly got up and picked up my scythe and charged talos again, dicdeing that if I was going to die st lest my friends and sister could get out alive. I made a jump to his wast, making a platform of light to jump on to his shoulder, I jammed my scythe into his eye, sright into his mainframe, I sided down his body as he fell down. As soon as I landed I fell to my knees, the darkness was started to win the fight.

The rest of the demigods ran up to me, trying to heal me.

"Girls this wound is fatal, I will not live though this one. Zoe, don't be afraid of you pentalgde, Thalia Protect the others, there are other challenges down the road, Annabeth, what ever you do don't let your pride get in the way. Last but not lest, Ally, sister, don't be afraid of your powers, instead in brace them, and my death was not you fault nor was you joining the hunt, Hypnos was controlling you. Gals, finish the quest, try to keep my father from rising once again, but be wary of the monster grulding the Mt. Oythus, they have been blessed by some of the titans."

"Will make sure your death was not in vain."

Ally's Pov

"Brother." I whispered to my brother as the life seemed to fade from his eyes, it brought a smile to his face.

"Your a daughter of Kronos?"

"No I'm a daughter of Poseidon, Now lets go."

"How?"

"We need to go." I said with more force.

"She right, you know."

"Lord Hades."

"Just Hades my dear, I'll make sure he get a hero barur." He said before Percy's body melted into shadow's. "Good luck."

**An: reaper of souls 115 choose this story, I had to go back and read what I had so far. Max Jackson Alpha wolf will get to pick the next story that will be updated. Remember Reviews equals happy author, Happy author equals better chapters, better chapters equals happy readers, so review. Enjoy the story, for those who will not asked but would want to know. I why I killed Percy, all will be told in time. I may regularly connect with Max Jackson Alpha wolf on the story's he and I are writing so check his profile and story's, there's also a poll on which of my story's is my best so far, The other will be on which story you want me to up date faster. So go vote the polls will end at the end of this year. Remember to check out my other story's and spread the word about my story's. Keep living and keep on fighting Evil.**

**Let the UFR live on.**


End file.
